Las muchas cosas que me pasan contigo
by Acuatica
Summary: Porque tiene pecas. Vale, tener pecas no parece una razón suficiente como para irritar a nadie, ni siquiera a una persona con natural tendencia a irritarse...


Título: _**"Las (muchas ) cosas que me pasan contigo"**_

Autor: May A.G.

Fandom: Harry Potter

Pareja: Ron Weasley /Hermione Granger

Porque tiene pecas.

Vale, tener pecas no parece una razón suficiente como para irritar a nadie, ni siquiera a una persona con natural tendencia a irritarse por cosas como que las sábanas queden arrugadas debajo de la almohada, que se pierdan más de diez minutos en clase o que la gente que usa los libros de la biblioteca deje dobladas las esquinas superiores de las páginas. Pero es que él no tiene unas cuantas pecas, ni siquiera muchas pecas, tiene pecas a rabiar. Encima de la nariz y salpicándole las mejillas hacia las sienes, como casi todo el mundo que tiene la suerte ( ¡ la desgracia! ) de tener pecas, y también en otros sitios donde casi nadie tiene y en los que está segura de que ella jamás se habría fijado de no ser porque están cubiertos de pecas, como el dorso de las manos y la base de la nuca, o esas otras que le descienden desde el lóbulo de la oreja derecha y se atreven a perderse más allá del cuello de la camisa del uniforme. A ella nunca se le habría ocurrido prestar atención a la forma en la que al inclinarse hacia delante en la mesa el jersey deja ver el comienzo de una espalda demasiado blanca ( y por supuesto pecosa), o contar cuántos de esos puntos rojizos pueden observarse a través de los mechones pelirrojos que les caen sobre la frente hasta casi taparle los ojos. De hecho, no presta atención al nacimiento de la espalda ni al maldito flequillo de ningún otro chico. ¿Y por qué? Pues porque tiene pecas, obviamente. Es obvio, es lógico, y está tan claro como el veritaserum, tan claro que cualquiera que piense lo contrario no merece ni un ápice de la atención de Hermione J. Granger ( que, por otra parte, está completamente centrada en las pecas)

Las pecas de Ron le irritan porque son desordenadas y caóticas, como el propio Ron. Le irritan porque la desconcentran, igual que él, porque nunca se sabe por dónde van a salir, por qué recoveco corporal al que Hermione no había dedicado hasta entonces ni un solo pensamiento va a aparecer una nueva de ellas, marcando un sendero desconocido sobre la piel, que, afortunadamente, siempre va a parar debajo de la ropa. Afortunadamente porque realmente Hermione no quiere saber cuántas pecas pueden existir más allá de los puños de las mangas de la túnica y de la cinturilla del pantalón que queda al descubierto cuando lleva los bajos de la camisa metidos de cualquier forma, o, lo que es peor, no metidos en absoluto. Pecas maliciosas, esperando la menor oportunidad para sorprenderla a traición, apareciendo allí donde uno juraría que ayer mismo no había ninguna. No, muchas gracias. Hermione Granger quiere ser capaz de dormir por las noches sin despertarse bocabajo y jadeando, quiere volver a concentrarse en clase de Historia de la Magia y no atragantarse con el zumo de calabaza del desayuno, cuando él llega, tarde y despeinado, con los zapatos a medio atar y los ojos no del todo abiertos y se atreve a quedarse ahí de pie, mirándola con expresión somnolienta y levantándose un poco el jersey con una mano para rascarse la tripa demostrando que, sí, también ahí hay pecas, no muchas, bueno, no sabe cuántas, porque realmente no es que haya mirado. Y después se deja caer a su lado en el asiento, alarga el brazo hacia la fuente de las tostadas, se lo piensa mejor, se detiene a mitad de camino, _se arremanga_ ese mismo brazo, finalmente coge la tostada, y todavía tiene la desfachatez de decir:

-Ey

¡Es que la ponen nerviosa! Él y su forma lánguida, descuidada, perezosa, de darle los buenos días ( si a eso puede llamársele dar los buenos días), como si participara en alguna ridícula apuesta para superarse a sí mismo siendo más Ron que nunca por las mañanas, con la voz un poco más ronca, la boca un poco más blanda y las palabras un poco más largas, dejando la última vocal colgada de los labios como un par de puntos suspensivos. Él y sus condenadas pecas, que son incontables e impredecibles, y, si las miras durante el suficiente rato, algo mareantes. Vete tú a saber por qué. Bueno, Hermione no lo sabe aunque hay pocas cosas que ella no sepa, pero tiene un buen puñado de teorías sobre ello, como que el contraste de colores daña la vista o que da la casualidad de que siempre que descubre una nueva peca de Ron se ha levantado ya con el cuerpo destemplado. También baraja otras posibilidades relacionadas con la posición de los planetas que han estudiado en Astronomía y su sensación repentina de vértigo, pero lo cierto es que no le gusta pensar mucho sobre le tema, y eso que a ella le gusta pensar mucho sobre casi todo. Pero pensar sobre Ron casi nunca es una buena idea, porque empiece como empiece siempre termina de la misma manera, y Hermione tiene que comenzar a enumerar las razones por las que Ron la irrita tanto, más que las manchas de tinta que dejan las plumas nuevas sobre el pergamino, más que el encontrarse a alumnos de primero fuera de la cama cuando hacen ronda de prefectos y que el que ninguno de sus compañeros haya leído "Historia de Hogwarts".

Hay muchas pero una de ellas son las pecas, y a Hermione le da igual lo absurda que pueda resultar porque para eso son sus razones, una de las muchas que le viene a la cabeza cuando nota que comienza a ponerse irremediablemente furiosa y que le ayudan a tranquilizarse y a convencerse de que tiene toda la razón del mundo ( todas las razones del mundo) para irritarse con Ron, para ponerse nerviosa y sulfurarse, para ponerse colorada y que le arda la cara y le tiemble la voz y le fallen las rodillas, para calentarse y llegar a su punto de ebullición y gritarle y dejarse comer por las ganas de abalanzarse sobre él y pegarle con los puños cerrados en el pecho, que es lo que le pilla a la altura de las manos. Para perder el control y luego, también, para fundirse, licuarse, deshacerse en un mar de lágrimas porque, no es que le importe, pero tiene todas las razones del mundo para llorar por su culpa, por culpa de ese Ron que está lleno de pecas y de buenos propósitos de año nuevo y de cosas que se calla, pero que la irrita a propósito, que la mira con rostro sombrío y tormenta en los ojos azules, que le reprocha y la incita y le grita y es capaz de decirle cualquier cosa, no importa el qué, lo que sea, lo primero que le pasa por la cabeza. En momentos como esos es difícil acordarse de que ese mismo pelirrojo del diablo es el que la defiende hasta cuando no necesita que la defiendan, el que le ofrece una ayuda que ella nunca se anima a pedir, el que a veces la mira con tal admiración que parece que contemplara una de las siete maravillas del mundo y la hace sentir como si de repente fuera un poquito mejor. Aunque es mucho más difícil no recordar esa peca que tiene justo al lado del ojo derecho y que es distinta de todas las demás, y recordarla hace que Hermione se irrite todavía un poco más. _Porque tiene pecas_ piensa rabiosamente para sí misma.

Hoy, definitivamente, son las pecas. Ayer por la tarde Escocia se puso caprichosa y el sol pegó fuerte para ser mayo en el reino de las brumas y de las lluvias torrenciales en primavera. Hacía calor, quizás un poco más del necesario porque Ron no llevaba jersey, su camisa tenía más botones abiertos de los que Hermione estaba segura que permitían las reglas del colegio y el nudo de la corbata debía haberse deshecho en algún punto del camino entre el castillo y los terrenos. No pasaron más de una hora fuera antes de la comida, ella hojeando distraídamente el libro de Runas que acababan de enviarle por lechuza y haciendo de vez en cuando anotaciones a mano en los márgenes, ellos comentado el último partido de quidditch y dándose empujones con el hombro, sentados en la arena, y, Hermione los vio por el rabillo del ojo, revolviéndose el pelo el uno al otro en una batalla que Harry tenía perdida de antemano. Pero es suficiente para que hoy las pecas sean más y más pecas que nunca. Hermione habría jurado que sería imposible que hubiera tantas y tan estratégicamente situadas. Es más, está segura de que se han multiplicado durante la noche, mientras dormía en su cama, como ella ya sabe que duerme, invadiendo todo el espacio y sacando una pierna ( siempre la izquierda) fuera de la cama, respirando con demasiada fuerza y con los labios entreabiertos. Claro que esa idea la perturba un poco. Por las pecas, claro. Esa imagen de las pecas extendiéndose a ambos lados de la nariz hasta casi rozarle las sienes mientras el _duerme_. Perturbaría a cualquiera, claro. ¿Ha dicho ya "claro" antes? Claro.

El caso es que esta mañana Ron tiene más pecas que nunca. Y Hermione debe estar perdiendo la poca objetividad que le queda porque cuando lo ve, nada más bajar las escaleras del dormitorio de los chicos, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos y soplando para apartarse el flequillo de los ojos, con ese aire de perdonavidas que se le cuelga de las comisuras de la boca cuando todavía está un poco adormilado, no piensa ninguna de las cosas que debería pensar, como "no se ha puesto el cinturón" o "a los pelirrojos no les sienta bien tomar el sol" o incluso "parece una zanahoria con la varicela". Bueno, a decir verdad, sí que piensa en que no se ha puesto el cinturón, pero no por los motivos que debería. Y hay demasiadas pecas, desde luego. Pero, por alguna razón, no las suficientes. Hay pecas en prácticamente toda la superficie que queda a la vista pero no bastan precisamente porque debe haber miles más que ella no puede ver. Ni ella ni nadie. Aunque no sabe si el extraño sabor a satisfacción que siente en el paladar es porque ella no puede verlas ( Merlín, la pondrían _tan_ nerviosa) o porque tampoco pueden verlas los demás. Debe ser por lo primero. ¿Cómo era? Ah, sí. _Claro_.

Hermione sabe que se ha levantado con el día destemplado desde el momento en el que él llega a su altura y se queda durante más de treinta segundos hipnotizada ante la visión de una peca nueva y diminuta que ha ido a ubicarse nada más y nada menos que sobre el hueso de la clavícula, ése que sólo queda al descubierto cuando Ron lleva los primeros botones de la camisa abiertos y la corbata sin hacer, como ahora. De todas las infinitas pecas que parecen haber brotado sobre el cuerpo de Ron en una sola noche tiene que ir a fijarse en esa miniatura del demonio, en un terreno tan resbaladizo que cuando Ron se decide a arreglarse un poco la ropa ( meterse los faldones por dentro del pantalón – sin cinturón -, estirarse un poco las mangas para intentar, sin éxito, que le cubran las muñecas, anudarse la corbata) Hermione tiene problemas para volver a enfocarla. La muy maldita se esconde tras el cuello de la camisa o queda oculta por la dichosa corbata, y ella tiene que sentarse en el lado derecho de Ron durante el desayuno para poder tenerla controlada. La pequeña bastarda hace acto de presencia en los momentos más inoportunos, cuando él se gira para ofrecerle las tostadas, al desperezarse antes de levantarse de la silla para dirigirse a la primera clase de la mañana y siempre que le echa un brazo por los hombros a Harry, si Hermione se encuentra casualmente en el ángulo apropiado para ello. Si no fuera porque es la bruja más sensata e inteligente de su generación, aseguraría que esa peca le hace muecas cada vez que se asoma por debajo de algún pliegue de ropa, se burla de ella y la señala con el dedo ( ¿Dedo? ¿ Pero qué dedo? Por lo que más quieras, Hermione, céntrate, las pecas _no_ tienen dedos) Porque reírse, seguro que se ríen.

Para la hora de la cena, la situación se ha vuelto insostenible y Hermione ya ha contabilizado más de doscientas cincuenta y cuatro nuevas pecas en los antebrazos y en los pómulos de Ronald Weasley. Está tan irritado que le cosquillean las palmas de las manos a causa de la energía no canalizada, le ha bufado cinco veces a Ron en menos de media hora, no ha dejado que Harry le eche un vistazo a su ensayo para Encantamientos y ha memorizado veintisiete propiedades mágicas del cilantro, treinta y dos miembros del Consejo Extraordinario de los Gobblins en 1863, y cincuenta y ocho maneras de hacerse arrestar por uso indebido de una cucharilla muggle de té. De hecho a Hermione se le ocurren algunas maneras más que añadir a la lista cuando piensa en cosas como "saliva" o "nata", o incluso "metal frío contra piel caliente". Cosas evidentemente absurdas que no deberían encontrarse en su mente ocupando un espacio precioso que corresponde a las propiedades del cilantro y a los Gobblins del Consejo Extraordinario de 1863. De una forma o de otra, Ron siempre consigue desconcentrarla de sus deberes y ser más insolente, más pelirrojo, más irritante y más pecoso cada día. Es eso lo que le molesta, su forma natural de contaminar la atmósfera con su indolencia, de contagiar esa pesada sensación de somnolencia en la que todo es más blando de lo que suele ser, de estar, simplemente. Eso y sus pecas, por supuesto, pero apostaría a que eso ya lo ha pensado antes. Un millón de veces, más o menos.

Es por eso por lo que Hermione no está preparada para el comentario. No es que lo hubiera estado de todas maneras, pero cuando se sienta en el Gran Comedor a las ocho en punto está de un humor de perros y lo último que necesita oír es esa voz femenina que le llega en un susurro aunque no está dirigida a ella, esa que dice:

- ¡ Oh, míralo ! Esas pecas del brazo izquierdo tienen la misma forma de una letra "L".

No le hace falta levantar la cabeza para saber que tres asiento hacia la derecha al otro lado de la mesa es Lavender Brown la que ha hablado. No lo suficientemente alto como para que Ron lo escuche, ajeno a todo aquello que a esas horas no tenga el color y la textura del puré de patatas, pero a Hermione le complace profunda y sádicamente el estar segura de que, de haberlo hecho, habría puesto esa cara de horror que reserva para las arañas gigantes y los perros de tres cabezas, y habría corrido a esconderse detrás de Harry. Lo mira, por supuesto que lo mira. Mira su brazo izquierdo y se dice a sí misma que esas pecas no dibujan nada ni remotamente parecido a una "L". Antes, dibujarían un Grim. O un hipogrifo. O a Dobby. Es más, si formaran alguna letra, esas pecas deletrearían las palabras "no ele". En mayúsculas y con signos de exclamación por delante y por detrás, a la española. Claro que puede que desde la posición de Lavender, el ángulo y la luz difusa de los candelabros que alumbran el comedor le hagan imaginarse cosas. De pronto y sin saber cómo, Hermione se encuentra terriblemente furiosa con Ron por permitir que las pecas de su brazo izquierdo le dejen hacerse estúpidas ilusiones ópticas a Lavender Brown, pese a haberla comparado con la versión femenina y especialmente pegajosa del calamar gigante. No debería _dejar _que ella le mire con esa especie de mezcla entre rabia y deseo, ni que siga compartiendo el mismo espacio que él, ni que respire el mismo aire con esa cara de viciosa redomada que pone cuando están demasiado cerca, ni mucho menos que hable de sus pecas. Debería echarle un hechizo repelente anti-Weasley o cambiarse de Casa para no tener que jugar al ajedrez con Harry en la misma Sala Común que ella - Lavender – mientras ella - Hermione – hace los deberes.

Así que cuando dan las nueve y descubre que ese día les toca ronda de prefectos, Ron no sabe lo que le espera. Hermione lo aguarda al otro lado del retrato de la Señora Gorda, en el pasillo, con el pelo tan revuelto como si se lo hubiera peinado con un tenedor, dando golpecitos impacientes con el pie en el suelo de piedra que resuenan a través de todo el corredor y con esos labios que pone cuando está dispuesta a chasquearlos y a fruncirle el entrecejo diga lo que diga. Cuando Ron sale justo un minuto antes de que pueda regañarle por ello y decide que volver a fijarse en que no lleva puesto el cinturón no es una buena idea ni siquiera para encontrar algo por lo que echarle la bronca, Hermione deja escapar un ruidito de exasperación y echa a andar sin esperar a que él llegue a su altura. Él – Ron – repasa mentalmente las últimas veinticuatro horas en busca del más mínimo motivo por el cual Hermione pueda comportarse con él como una gata a punto de arañar, y no recuerda haber criticado a Krum más de lo normal, haberse quedado dormido en ninguna clase ni haberle pegado una patada a Crooshanks. Desde luego que la ha llamado sabelotodo en la clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y ha derramado parte de su elixir anti-verrugas sobre el bajo de su túnica durante Pociones, pero nada de eso justifica que camine delante de él tan erguida que parezca desafiar la ley de la gravedad ni que dé unos pasos tan cortos pero tan rápidos que hasta Ron tiene que alargar un poco la zancada para adaptarse a su ritmo. Hermione parece no darse cuenta pero se da, lo ve ponerse a su lado sin apartar la vista del frente y lo ve ( no, lo _siente_ ) mirarla de reojo desde su metro ochenta y cinco, inclinando un poco la cabeza para intentar adivinarle el rostro detrás de la maraña de rizos. Alza la barbilla, aprieta los labios, las aletas de la nariz se le dilatan y pisa con tanta fuerza que Ron ya no tiene duda de que algo ( malo) pasa, y aunque no está muy seguro de que sea lo mejor, al menos para él, se siente obligado a intentar cualquier cosa, un

- ¿Hermione?

dubitativo para evitar que las mareas interiores que sospecha den lugar a una tempestad marina que lo ahogue sin remedio, aún intuyendo el resultado, ese

- ¿Qué quieres, Ron?

Seco y bastante cortando, muy Hermione en estado pre- batalla subacuática, para qué negarlo. También es un "¿Qué quieres?" más que bastante provocativo e incluso sexy, y además dirigido a él, con énfasis en la última palabra, en su nombre ( _Ron_) pero tiene la vaga noción de que no es el momento adecuado para hacer cábalas acerca de las inflexiones de la voz de Hermione cuando se enfada, sobre todo cuando se enfada con él. Por supuesto, y como le suele pasar a menudo, ésa es razón más que suficiente para ponerse a hacer cábalas y hasta encaje de bolillos con los sugestivos matices de una pregunta llena de posibilidades, o lo que es peor, para perderse tanto en ello que cuando escucha de nuevo esa voz los agudos de la misma han subido varios tonos y su propietaria se ha parado en seco con los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho y mirándote como si tu familia se dedicara a la trata de elfos domésticos. Ron no entiende por qué no mira así a Malfoy cuando la llama sangre sucia ( el pequeño bastardo mal nacido), porque lo haría salir corriendo a refugiarse bajo las faldas de Snape de puro miedo.

- ¿Me estás escuchando, Ronald Weasley?

Por suerte, el sentido de supervivencia de Ron le hace asentir automáticamente y Hermione, aunque resopla y lo observa por unos instantes como si tuviera intención de clavarle la varita en el ojo, se gira y echa a andar de nuevo, moviendo las caderas más de lo necesario para la capacidad de concentración de Ron, que tarda casi 10 segundos en reaccionar y seguirla. Cuando la alcanza está a punto de girar una esquina y se detiene hasta que llega junto a ella.

- Hermione, ¿ he hecho algo en particular para que estés molesta conmigo o simplemente te irrita mi presencia o algo inherente a mi persona, como, qué sé yo, mis pecas?

Hermione da un respingo. No intenta analizar si se debe al hecho de que Ron ha utilizado una palabra que le enseñó hace cinco meses, justo antes de que se enfadaran durante más de la mitad del curso, ( " Inherente, Ron, con hache intercalada, como zanahoria" ) o a que le asalta el absurdo temor de encontrarse frente al legilimente más joven de la historia de Hogwarts. No lo intenta porque está demasiado ocupada sintiéndose ridícula, furiosa y extrañamente excitada al mismo tiempo, como si todas sus emociones hubieran decidido salir de excursión rumbo a un punto indeterminado entre el corazón y el estómago. Durante una milésima de segundo su mente se queda en el blanco más blanco de todos los blancos que son capaces de diferenciar los esquimales y si Ron fuera un poco más perspicaz se daría cuenta de que ha conseguido dejar sin palabras a la estudiante más brillante de la escuela, a la alumna que tiene todas las respuesta y si no las sabe las busca en un libro de la biblioteca, pero lo bueno de las milésimas de segundo es que pasan rápido y en cuanto eso ocurre Hermione sacude la cabeza con ademán orgulloso y responde, en un tono quizás un poquito más alto de lo que pretendía:

- ¡Qué tonterías se te ocurren, Ronald!

Doblan por el nuevo pasillo, que está más oscuro y más frío que el anterior porque están adentrándose en el ala norte del castillo y parece que las paredes aún se resistieran a aceptar el reinado de la primavera. Ron vuelve a la carga, porque es Ron y en el fondo le gusta que ella le hable, aunque sea para sermonearle o para recitar las dieciséis etapas de las batallas de los Trolls.

- Bien, asumiendo entonces que no tienes nada en contra de mis pecas, ¿te pasa algo esta noche?

Hermione contiene la respiración. No, por supuesto que no tiene nada en contra de sus pecas, excepto que la ponen nerviosa y que "Lavender Brown se fija en ellas". Salva el tipo haciendo un movimiento de varita y conjurando sin palabras un fuego para encender la antorcha que una de las corrientes de aire que campan a sus anchas por el castillo ha apagado de un soplo.

- No, nada, Ron.

"Nada que no me pasara también esta mañana. Y anoche. Y anteanoche. Y la noche anterior a ésa". En realidad, ¿desde cuándo hace que no le pasa nada pero le pasa todo y de todo? Hermione no lo recuerda e intenta remontarse en su memoria, tan buena a la hora de aprenderse la posición de todas las estrellas de la Vía Láctea ( y lo que no son estrellas, como por ejemplo, pecas) en las cartas de Astronomía ( y en lo que no son cartas, como por ejemplo, el cuerpo de Ron). Se pregunta pero no sabe contestar y es una sensación extraña ésa de la incertidumbre, como cuando cae en sueños y despierta en su cama con el sabor metálico en la garganta de sentirse aún en el vacío. Es desconocido y como todo lo desconocido a Hermione le resulta a un tiempo fascinante y aterrador, un signo de interrogación flotando a un palmo de ella pero que puede morderla si extiende la mano para tocarlo, una persona de la que nunca puede mantenerse a la distancia precisa porque cerca es demasiado cerca y lejos es insoportablemente lejos. Hermione piensa y divaga y le da vueltas a un millón de cosas que no sabe nombrar de forma precisa pero que asocia vagamente al hambre y a la sed, a los hombres y a las mujeres y a la física y a la química, y que le hacen darse cuenta de que si piensa en todas ellas a la vez empieza a sentirse un poco mareada, como si hubiera mirado durante demasiado tiempo las pecas de Ron.

Ron puede no tener un máster en sentimientos en femeninos ( ni en ningún otro tipo de sentimientos, salvo los que provoca el que los Chudley Cannons ganen un partido de Liga) y el mismo repertorio emocional que cierta pieza de una cubertería, pero conoce las expresiones de Hermione como la palma de su mano ( y su mano es muy grande) aunque a veces no sea capaz de anticipar lo que suponen, vaticinan y auguran. La Adivinación nunca fue lo suyo pero sabe que la cara que está poniendo en ese momento, mientras tuercen un nuevo recodo y comienzan a subir las escaleras que conducen hacia la torre de Astronomía, el rincón más desolado del castillo a esas horas de la noche, es la cara que pone cuando se enfrenta a un problema de Aritmancia especialmente difícil e interesante, hasta tal punto que no comprueba a su paso que todas las puertas con la que se cruzan estén perfecta y herméticamente cerradas, y Ron se guarda mucho de recordárselo. Prefiere mirarla de soslayo, sin prisa pero sin pausa, atravesando las distintas plantas de la torre, cada una con su ventana, su escobera y su aula correspondiente, hasta que llegan al último piso y el viento que se cuela a través de una de las hojas abiertas de la balaustrada que hace las veces de observatorio astronómico le revuelve los rizos y la trae la mundo de los mortales.

- ¿A ti te pasa algo, Ron?

Se ha alejado unos pasos, ha cerrado el batiente abierto del ventanal y se ha vuelto hacia él con una mirada curiosa en los ojos oscuros que Ron juraría no conocerle, si no fuera porque el último piso de la torre de Astronomía es inusualmente reducido para un cuerpo como el suyo y de pronto no sabe qué hacer con las manos. Se las mete en los bolsillos de atrás del pantalón. La mirada de Hermione es inquisitiva pero no agresiva y está mezclada con una especie de ausencia pensativa, como si no estuviera dirigida solamente a él sino también un poquito a ella. Ron tiene la preocupante impresión de que diga lo que diga podrá ser utilizado en su contra y aunque su cabeza le dice que no tiene ni idea de a qué se refiere, Hermione con ese "algo", su cuerpo le está mandando señales de todo tipo de que puede que Ronald Weasley no tenga ni idea de a qué se refiere, pero que él, el cuerpo de Ronald Weasley, tiene muy claro a qué le gustaría que se refiriera aunque Ronald Weasley todavía no lo sepa. No tiene nada donde antes tenía un estómago, y unos dedos diminutos le recorren la espalda a toda velocidad en forma de escalofrío para terminar erizándole el vello de la nuca. Nunca ha tenido tanta conciencia de su altura, del pelo que le cae sobre la frente y por encima de las orejas, de los músculos que se tensan en su vientre cada vez que respira, y del esfuerzo que tienen que hacer sus piernas para no dejarse caer sobre algo ( o sobre alguien). Le pesan los hombros y le sobra el jersey porque hace calor ahora que Hermione ha cerrado la ventana ( porque hace unos instantes no lo hacía). Le pesan los labios y no los siente cuando se abren por su voluntad y contestan

- Me pasan muchas cosas.

por propia iniciativa. Hermione entrecierra los ojos apenas y lo mira, justo enfrente de él, todavía junto a la ventana rebelde, sopesando su respuesta, evaluándola. Parece pensativa pero no decepcionada y Ron experimenta la sensación de estar jugándosela ante un tribunal mágico para ser elegido guardián de la selección inglesa, auror, ministro de magia, o rey del mundo. Piensa que Hermione le gusta porque es inteligente, y leal y consecuente, porque es valiente y decidida, porque tiene carácter y es la mejor persona que ha conocido nunca. Piensa que la quiere porque es su amiga y se preocupa por él y le corrige las redacciones y se sienta en una silla junto a su cama cuando está en la enfermería. Piensa que le gustaría cogerla del brazo, tirar hacia él y gritar estúpidamente "¡Es mía!" para que ni Malfoy ni Krum ni ese idiota de McLaggen se le acerquen nunca más. Piensa que quiere abrazarla y retenerla y protegerla hasta de ella misma, piensa que quiere hundir la nariz entre su pelo y apretarla contra sí hasta que se rompa. Piensa que eso no es muy amistoso porque su cuerpo acaba de pegarle una patada en la espinilla y de gritarle que se caiga del guindo de una condenada vez. "Vale, vale, está bien. Me gusta Hermione Granger" piensa. Sin explicaciones ni atenuantes ni razonamientos de ningún tipo. Se siente mucho más tranquilo consigo mismo y parece que su cuerpo le ha dado una tregua pero en seguida comprende que, como de costumbre, se equivoca, porque en el tiempo que ha tardado en llegar a esa conclusión Hermione ha avanzado hacia él y ahora está a una distancia que en cualquier otra chica sería respetable pero con ella es asfixiante. Le sigue mirando como miraría un experimento de la clase de Ciencias si Ron supiera qué es un experimento de la clase de Ciencias. O qué es una clase de Ciencias, en general.

- ¿Cómo qué, Ron?

Lo pregunta con la cabeza ligeramente ladeada y el ceño levemente fruncido, como si hubiera levantado la mano en clase ( de Ciencias o no, no importa) Últimamente no hace más que mirarlo cuando le habla, como si no hubiera miles de otras cosas a las que mirar, como las losetas del suelo o las grietas del techo, o los marcos de las puertas. O lo que sea, joder.

- Como que me pones nervioso.

Hermione sonríe. Con una sonrisa pequeñita pero que no necesita ni un milímetro más para resultar perfecta. Aún así, crece varios centímetros y se hace más perfecta si cabe cuando ella se echa a reír, sólo un poco, y a Ron se le antoja que tiene risa de pájaro. Risa de pájaros y los ojos cerrados y la cabeza hacia atrás, haciendo que le caiga el pelo sobre la espalda y le vibren el mentón y los hombros y – Oh, Merlín – los pechos. No es que se los esté mirando expresamente pero Ron termina de ponerse nervioso e incluso un poquito irritado:

- ¿De qué te ríes?

Arrastra las palabras y está a la defensiva. Se yergue sobre ella de forma amenazadora, inclina la frente para mirarla desde las alturas ligeramente ofendido, acusador, enfurruñado. Intenta resultar intimidatorio aunque se siente como un niño al que le hubieran quitado de la boca el mejor caramelo de Honeydukes. Tiene que reconocer que le sorprende su respuesta

- De mí.

Aunque no le sorprende que le sorprenda porque ella casi siempre lo hace, sabiendo más y más intensamente que nadie, queriendo saberlo y aprenderlo todo, y lo que es más consiguiéndolo siempre. Le sorprende ahora, porque sigue sonriendo y mirándole con los ojos que le brillan en la semipenumbra de la balaustrada, y parece haber crecido varios años de golpe y Ron siente lo que siempre siente con ella, que quiere ser mejor para estar un poco más cerca suya. En parte eso también significa sentirse siempre un poco demasiado lejos y no lo bastante bueno, pero aún así no cambiaría por nada del mundo mágico el hecho de que Hermione es tan Hermione que nunca nadie ni antes ni después de sus días podrá ser tan Hermione como ella. Ella que admite "me río de mí" y se queda ahí quieta, confiada, como si pudiera ver en él algo que los demás no pueden y que Ron desde luego desconoce porque no sabía que hubiera en él nada que se mereciera tanto como esa confianza, esa sonrisa, ese minuto en la torre de Astronomía.

Por lo visto sí lo merece, y Ron no va a quejarse por ello. En lugar de eso, hace que se le marquen los hoyuelos entre las pecas al poner una mueca y asegurar que se alegra

- De que no te pase nada, de verdad. Quiero decir, conmigo.

Pero ha debido de equivocarse en algún punto de la frase porque Hermione se pone tan seria como si estuvieran hablando de exámenes de fin de curso o de la plataforma de liberación de los elfos domésticos y Ron no sabe en qué momento de la conversación se ha perdido, aunque de nuevo su cuerpo se empeña en abrirle los ojos a base de coscorrones, enviándole oleadas de calor a todas las extremidades de su anatomía, como las orejas y la punta de la nariz y las yemas de los dedos. Intenta arreglarlo, aunque no sepa muy bien el qué:

- Quiero decir, que me alegro de que te rías.

Quisiera explicarle que le gustan las distintas tonalidades de su risa según su intensidad, que le gusta el arco de su cuello cuando echa la cabeza hacia atrás, que le gusta que se le achinen los ojos y le tiemble el pecho. Bueno eso último no quisiera decírselo pero de todas formas no hace falta porque Hermione vuelve a sonreír y de pronto ha dado un paso hacia él y Ron tiene preocupaciones más urgentes, como la de conseguir mantener la calma y no morir por anoxia con los labios de Hermione a un palmo de los suyos. Es decir, a un palmo de los suyos y bastantes centímetros hacia abajo, pero realmente eso no tiene importancia ahora porque Hermione dice con una voz extrañamente baja:

- Sí que me pasa, Ron. A mí también me pasan muchas cosas.

La sonrisa se le diluye en la boca aunque todavía le baila en el labio inferior y los párpados le pesan, Ron piensa compulsivamente que nunca ha estado tan bonita, y que posiblemente no vuelva a estar tan besable en lo que le queda de vida. Pero no es él el que la besa y tampoco es ella la que lo hace, los dos se encuentran a medio camino y después ninguno de los dos recordará cómo llegó hasta allí. En ese momento no les preocupa demasiado, como casi nada en ese momento, la guerra o Voldemort o la vida y la muerte. No hay tiempo para ese tipo de cosas cuando uno puede besar como sólo su subconsciente sabía que quería hacerlo, primero sólo labio contra labio, estático, ansioso, demasiado fuerte, sin dejar ni la más mínima gota de espacio entre ellos, durante toda una eternidad. Hay un instante de pánico absoluto que los deja inmóviles hasta que el instinto y las ganas deciden tomar cartas en el asunto y empujan. Los empujan uno contra otro con toda la boca abierta, muy lentamente, con más voluntad que acierto. Debe ser por eso que no ha habido nada mejor en toda la historia de la humanidad. Nada mejor que ese beso que se hace más profundo y que es todo lengua y muy poca saliva, las manos de Hermione en el pecho de Ron, con las palmas abiertas apoyadas en el jersey, las manos de Ron en las caderas de Hermione, rozándolas apenas. Ninguno se mueve y están tan pegados que no hay aire entre ellos.

Es Hermione la que suspira sin separarse de su boca y el sonido amortiguado de su respiración parece ser parte de un código corporal secreto para él hasta entonces porque Ron descubre de repente que está tan excitado que no cabe dentro de la ropa. No sabe si el código es universal y Hermione también lo conoce o es que ha dejado escapar algún tipo de gemido ahogado o la ha apretado demasiado fuerte contra sí pero siente que el pulso de ella se acelera y que le agarra de los hombros y que le besa más, más dentro y más rápido, más y más. Sea como fuere ahora la sujeta por la cintura como si quisiera anclarse a ella y sin sus brazos de por medio puede notar su pecho contra el suyo. Se volvería loco si no lo estuviera ya, se moriría si éste no fuera el mejor momento de su vida y estuviera dispuesto a comerse a bocados hasta a un dementor si viniera a estropearlo. Tampoco quiere estropearlo él, aunque no está completamente seguro de que atraer a Hermione con una mano en la parte baja de la espalda y otra en lo que no es espalda y rozarse contra ella de la forma en la que lo está haciendo sea buena idea. Merece la pena el riesgo a cambio de sentir que es lo más brillante que ha hecho jamás y que podría seguir haciéndolo hasta que se acabara el mundo, sobre todo si Hermione no se aparta ni lo lanza contra la pared con una maldición sino que hace un ruidito extraño, como una exclamación húmeda, y le enreda los dedos en el pelo, tira hacia atrás para meter la lengua un poco más adentro.

Ahora hay tanta saliva que más que besarse se lamen, succionan, se muerden lo labios, se buscan las lenguas. Es excesivo pero sospechan que nunca será suficiente y quieren más, mucho más, todo lo más que puedan conseguir y aún entonces un poco más. Abren las piernas a medias, encajan, pierden el equilibrio, trastabillan. Permanecen en pie por pura magia y de todas maneras quizás no sea tan necesario eso de permanecer de pie, el permanecer de pie está sobre valorado, piensa Ron frenéticamente. Arrastra a Hermione hasta el banco de piedra más cercano y se deja caer y cuando el cuerpo de Hermione cae también debido a la inercia descubre que el paraíso en la tierra existe y que consiste en tener a Hermione J. Granger sentada encima de sus piernas. A horcajadas, para ser más exactos, y con la falda descolocada y con todo al alcance de la mano. Las manos de Ron son tibias y tienen los dedos largos, reptan por debajo de la camisa para tocarle el principio de la espalda como quien toca un piano, ascienden por los costados hasta alcanzar la frontera que marcan el algodón y las costuras, descienden de nuevo, caracolean, exploran, indagan. También hay dedos en la pierna de Hermione, abajo en el tobillo derecho, y luego más arriba, por encima de la rodilla y debajo de la tela de la falda, en la cara interna del muslo. Ron le está besando el cuello y descubre su punto débil cuando aumenta la presión justo sobre la yugular y ella comienza a moverse descontroladamente arriba y abajo, jadeando contra su hombro, y clavándole las uñas en los omóplatos. Se está deshaciendo, se está licuando por momentos y todos sus pensamientos razonables se limitan a intentar respirar a un ritmo que le permita seguir viva _sólo un minuto más_. Y también lo olvida en cuanto Ron abandona su cuello pero empieza a lamerle la garganta, el hueco de las clavículas y el nacimiento del pecho, así que hunde más las manos en los mechones pelirrojos y hace algo que nunca se había planteado: le muerde el lóbulo de la oreja, no demasiado fuerte, pero fuerte, le clava los dientes y mordisquea y luego pasa la lengua allí por donde ha mordido, sin reparar demasiado en lo que hace ni en cómo lo hace.

La reacción es inmediata. Ron se estremece y gime con un gemido ronco que lo sacude por completo, y entonces regresa rápidamente a su cuello para succionar más fuerte que nunca, como enloquecido, apretándola tan estrechamente contra él por debajo de la falda que le hace daño y arremetiendo como si le fuera la vida en ello. Hermione no sabe si también en esto como en todo aprende rápido o es que quiere tener a Ron así toda la vida, pero le muerde de nuevo y chupa, recorre con la lengua el borde y los laberintos y le hace cosquillas con el aliento y le llena de saliva mientras ella misma se tensa, se curva, llega al límite de su propia resistencia y vuelve a empezar. Le gustaría preguntarle a Ron si le está gustando "lo suficiente", que qué quiere que le haga, cómo, cuántas veces, cuánto, cuánto, cuánto. Por supuesto, Ron no podría contestar ni una sola palabra porque jamás de los jamases había estado tan excitado y la sensación de frotarse contra Hermione, o, lo que es mejor, de _ ella frotándose contra él_ es la tortura más increíble que ninguna mente privilegiada ha ideado nunca. Le sobran los pantalones, pero está seguro de que aún con ellos puestos es el hombre más feliz de todo el Sistema Solar, incluyendo si hay vida en otros planetas. Está pletórico, está exultante, está terrible y jodidamente excitado, y es por eso por lo que prueba a meter la mano que tiene libre entre él y Hermione y más allá de la camisa, debajo del sujetador. Cuando lo hace se da cuenta, instintivamente, de que ha acertado de pleno y de que seguramente ése es el momento exacto para el que se ha estado preparando durante diecisiete años de vida. Los pechos de Hermione son pequeños pero perfectamente redondos y algo le dice a Ron que no debería apretarlos con tanta intensidad, aunque ahora mismo todo lo que no tenga tacto de piel, sepa a piel y huela a piel le trae sin cuidado, porque acaba de comprender lo que quería decir ese viejo escritor muggle chiflado del que le habló Harry sobre que los pezones de las chicas son una especie de llave mágica que abre alguna enigmática puerta femenina. Hermione tiene los pezones grandes y templados, de una consistencia como de arándano, pero en cuanto él los toca se erizan y en medio de la aureola Ron encuentra el botón mágico, duro y escurridizo y definitivamente mágico porque al presionarle Hermione comienza a vibrar. Es todo un espectáculo verla, con el cuello arqueado hacia atrás, los caracoles castaños del cabello adheridos a ambos lados del rostro a causa de la transpiración, y lo mejor de todo, la boca entreabierta, toda voluptuosidad en estado puro, momentáneamente olvidada de todo y de todos, posiblemente hasta de él. Es esa idea la que le hace pellizcar aún más fuerte, frustrado, ansioso, enfermo de sexo, hormonas y deseo. Quiere que ella lo mire, que lo busque, que lo quiera, que lo _desee_. Quiere que no se olvide de él, maldita sea, nunca, jamás, y menos ahora porque intuye que podría morirse si todo esto no significa lo mismo que para él. La pellizca y Hermione jadea con una décima de estridencia sofocada en la voz, se le marcan las línea del cuello, abre la boca más de lo normal, se endereza, lo mira.

Hermione sabe cosas. Muchas cosas, en realidad. A veces, más de las que debería, según algunos. Nunca las suficientes, en su propia opinión. Por ejemplo, no sabía _ esto_. Creía que sabía, desde luego. Pensaba que dominaba la teoría y estaba positivamente segura de los principios básicos de la práctica. Equivocada, eso es lo que estaba. Equivocada al cuadrado y multiplicado por infinito, de hecho. Antes de que su cuerpo se revolucionara y decidiera enarbolar la bandera de la independencia, no sabía nada de nada. Cero. La derivada de una constante. Vacío. No sabe /No contesta. ¡Nada! Nada de esta urgencia en las yemas de los dedos, nada de estas prisas por llegar quién sabe dónde, nada de estas ganas a medio camino entre la agonía y el clímax, nada de esas cosas que la gente llama "perder la cabeza", "ponerse caliente", "volverse loco", literalmente animal y sudoroso y _fuera de sí_. Aunque nunca ha estado tan dentro de sí misma , nunca se han sentido tan ella, desde la raíz del pelo hasta las plantas de los pies, pasando por lugares de su geografía corporal en los que ni siquiera una estudiante escrupulosa y maniática de Transformaciones como ella repara normalmente, como la frontera exacta entre el vientre y lo que hay más abajo del vientre y que no es el vientre, como la cara interna de las muñecas y como el espacio entre sus pechos, nunca ha hablado consigo misma como ahora, sin palabras y a base de un lenguaje tan antiguo como la Tierra misma y muy, muy eficaz. Ahora sabe que no sabe, o mejor dicho, que antes no sabía, y que ahora sí sabe. De urgencia y de prisas y de ganas. Y de Ron, por descontado. Sabe los ojos de alucinado que pone cuando le consume la fiebre y todos los tonos del azul, del verde y del gris se arremolinan en torno a sus pupilas, sabe que la depresión demasiado marcada sobre el labio superior se le marca más aún cuando la lujuria le puede y le aprieta los pezones demasiado fuerte. Sabe que quiere que lo mire y lo hace. Lo mira directamente a la cara aunque le parece que sólo ve boca y Dios sabe lo que ve Ron porque la contempla como si fuera a morirse y a renglón seguido está besándola con algo más que boca. La está besando con boca y con lengua y con manos y con caderas y con todo el cuerpo y Hermione no sabe – pero _sabe_ – que todo va a comenzar ( ¿ o es a terminar? ) justo entonces, entre los dos, al mismo tiempo, de diferentes formas, con idéntico final ( ¿ o es principio? )

A ella se le llena la boca de saliva, le tiemblan espasmódicamente las piernas, piensa que se ahoga en su propia humedad y se le quiebra un grito en la garganta. A él le falla el control sobre sus dedos, se vuelve repentinamente carnívoro, alcanza el punto de no retorno y emite un ruido sordo y ronco que le sale del pecho. Los dos se mueren y aprietan los párpados y tienen suerte de no ver la expresión del otro porque si no se correrían otra vez instantáneamente. Todavía se mueven y chocan un poco más, de manera inconsciente, hasta que los últimos restos de lo que quiera que haya sido eso ( "orgasmo, Hermione, se llama orgasmo" – aunque seguro que los autores de fisiología de los libros que ha leído no tienen ni idea de lo que hablan - ) desaparece y el regreso a la realidad les advierte de la necesidad de emplear la poca energía que les queda en absurdas cuestiones de supervivencia, como por ejemplo, respirar. Respiran, como si salieran a la superficie del lago después de haber sido secuestrados por la gente del agua. Respiran, como si acabaran de escapar a la amenaza de una maldición imperdonable que hubiera pasado rozándoles la frente. Respiran, como si resucitaran tras un minuto de gloria. En ese momento no son nadie pero son Ron y Hermione, y todas las personas que se han atrevido a quererse fuera como fuera detrás de las trincheras de cualquier guerra. Ni héroes ni mártires pero Gryffindors de la cabeza a los pies, por los cuatro costado y sin un atisbo de duda.

Aunque estén muertos de miedo. Y aunque no se atrevan a mirarse a los ojos y sonrían nervioso y se escondan detrás del flequillo. Aunque teman morir o matar y les aterre decir "te quiero". Aunque, de alguna manera, sigan siendo niños.

18


End file.
